


purple eyed slave

by KatsuDAMNBOI



Series: the slave saga [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Glove Kink, Inspection, Kissing, Panic Attacks, Praise Kink, Riding Crops, Sexual Slavery, a lil angsty, rich men, soft dom, tatsuya is a consent king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsuDAMNBOI/pseuds/KatsuDAMNBOI
Summary: aiko himura was born in a world where life wasn't kind to those who were at the bottom. taken at a young age from her mother because of debt, aiko became a slave to pleasure the rich.tatsuya grew up spoiled, he also grew up as a dangerous man who killed for fun. he decided to buy a slave, not knowing how hard he would fall."gloved hands reached aiko's chest in a caress. she couldn't see the owner of those hands. a soft breathless moan escaped her as the gloved hand ran the pad of it's thumb over her nipple, a soft appreciative hum was heard "her chest is small, but her nipples are sensitive, she's perfect" the voice belonged to a male, he sounded the same age as her. another gloved hand reaches to her other breast, gently rubbing the nipple. another moan ripped from her throat and the male chuckles "so sensitive aren't you, baby girl?" his voice light and airy"
Relationships: Aiko Himura/Tatsuya Akimoto, Original Character & Original Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: the slave saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940275
Kudos: 1





	purple eyed slave

**Author's Note:**

> w h o o p  
> i hate myself lets gooo

a young black haired female was led to the warm sun outside. this was the slave auction. the female is named aiko himura, she was taken a very long time ago from her family because of debt, here she was raised to only give pleasure and never to recieve. she whimpers as a black blind fold was tied around her eyes, she was pushed to her knees and the auction has started. she heard footsteps. "ahh mr. akimoto, it's good to see you! what are you looking for?" the jovial voice of the slave handler calls 

"just something to play around with.." the presumed akimoto hums as his footsteps stop, right in front of aiko. a hand cards through her hair, pushing the strands out of his way. gloved hands travel to aiko's chest. the material felt rough, like leather. one hand cups her breast and runs the pad it's thumb over her nipple. a small moan escaped the girl "she's responsive, that's good, though, her chest is a bit small, i can make do" he hums and his fingers pinch her nipple.

"hm, i like this one, her nipples are already perked up so delicously, it would be a shame to just let her slip from my grasp so easily.. such a pretty face too. may i check her pussy?" the male asks the slave handler.

"yes, just be careful, sir" the slave handler nods and mr. akimoto has aiko lay down on her back as his gloved hands push up her dress and slide down her panties. 

"such a pretty pussy, no hair, cleanly shaven. oh would you at that? she's wet already! such a perfect girl.." mr. akimoto's voice drops into a purr, he leans down to her ear "baby girl, you are so perfect, i might just buy you, as long as you can be a good girl and let me do what i want yeah?" mr. akimoto hums as aiko nods "good girl!" he cooes and picks her up from her position on the floor. her makes his purchase and slips into a sleek black car. aiko sat in his lap comfortably his hands move across her body until they rech her pussy. he reaches and closes the visor the the back and he proceeds to cup her pussy in his gloved hands 

"oh sweetheart, you would look so beautiful if your pussy was all puffy and red.. oh it would be a sight.. "


End file.
